Nomad's
Kingdoms rich in ancient grandeur, halls carved into the roots of mountains, the echoing of picks and hammers in deep mines and blazing forges, a commitment to clan and tradition, and a burning hatred of goblins and orcs—these common threads unite all dwarves. Now that the darkness that they have unleashed has consumed their kingdoms and tainted their blood they now roam the land with no kingdom to call their own as Nomads. Short and Stout Bold and hardy, nomads are known as skilled warriors, miners, and workers of stone and metal. Though they stand well under 5 feet tall, nomads are so broad and compact that they can weigh as much as a human standing nearly two feet taller. Their courage and endurance are also easily a match for any of the larger folk. Nomadic skin ranges from deep brown to a paler hue tinged with red, but the most common shades are light brown or deep tan, like certain tones of earth. Their hair, worn long but in simple styles, is usually black, gray, or brown, though paler nomads often have red hair. Nomads value their beards highly and groom them carefully. Long Memory, Long Grudges Nomads can live to be more than 400 years old, so the oldest living nomads often remember a very different world. This longevity grants them a perspective on the world that shorter-lived races such as humans and halflings lack. Nomads are solid and enduring like the mountains they love, weathering the passage of centuries with stoic endurance and little change. They respect the traditions of their clans, tracing their ancestry back to the founding of their most ancient strongholds in the youth of the world, and don’t abandon those traditions lightly. Part of those traditions is devotion to the gods of the nomads, who uphold the nomadic ideals of industrious labor, skill in battle, and devotion to the forge. Individual nomads are determined and loyal, true to their word and decisive in action, sometimes to the point of stubbornness. Many nomads have a strong sense of justice, and they are slow to forget wrongs they have suffered. A wrong done to one nomad is a wrong done to the nomad’s entire clan, so what begins as one nomad’s hunt for vengeance can become a full-blown clan feud. Tribes Nomadic tribes stretch all across The Grand Isle of Twilight where they mine gems and precious metals and forge items of wonder. They love the beauty and artistry of precious metals and fine jewelry, and in some nomads this love festers into avarice. Whatever wealth they can’t find in their mountains, they gain through trade. They dislike boats, so enterprising humans and halflings frequently handle trade in nomadic goods along water routes. Trustworthy members of other races are welcome in nomadic settlements, though some areas are off limits even to them. The chief unit of nomadic society is the clan, and nomads highly value social standing. Even nomads who live far from their own kingdoms cherish their clan identities and affiliations, recognize related nomads, and invoke their ancestors’ names in oaths and curses. To be clanless is the worst fate that can befall a nomad. Nomads in other lands are typically artisans, especially weaponsmiths, armorers, and jewelers. Some become mercenaries or bodyguards, highly sought after for their courage and loyalty. Nomads are split up into four tribes; The Sand Fury Tribe, The Wolf Fury Tribe, The Bear Fury Tribe and The Dark Fury Tribe. Each calling a different area of The Grand Isle of Twilight home. The Sand Fury Tribe The sand fury tribe call the great desert of Harenae in the east of The Grand Isle of Twilight home. Here they have come to befriend the local fauna, scorpions known as Nepa. With this and the worship of the forge god Ceardach as the core of the tribe they have been known to craft big heavy suits of armour made from Nepa carapace. This armour makes it a bit difficult to maneuver, so as a result most sand fury tribe tactics revolve around ambushing their enemies from afar having Nepa venom coated on their weapons. As a result from this kinship with the Nepa the tribe has also developed a natural resistance to poison. The Wolf Fury Tribe The wolf fury tribe call the fey forest of Bey Silvam on the western side of the great river Flumen, home. Here they have come to befriend the local wolves. With this and the worship of Gniomhachas, god of industry as the core of the tribe they mass produce weapons and armour for whoever wish to purchase them. Since wolves do everything as a pack so does the nomads of the wolf fury tribe. Rarely ever would you see a member of the wolf fury tribe alone, unless they have been outcasted. This mentality of a strong family union with all members of the tribe makes for a great united labour force. Warriors of the tribe focus on training their speed in combat and working in teams. They will stalk their intended target, strike at an opportune time weakening it, until they can finally make a killing blow. Warriors of the tribe also fight alongside their fury brothers the Lupus. Every tribesman has a Lupus that they bond with both from infancy and treat as a family member. The Bear Fury Tribe The bear fury tribe call the great forest of Magnam Silvam on the eastern side of the great river Flumen, home. Here they have come to befriend the local bears. With this and the worship of Cogadh, god of battle as the core of the tribe they constantly wage war. The tribe will hire themselves out as mercenaries and while they wait for a war they train for one. Due to this warlike nature members of this tribe are usually slightly sturdier than most and are known to have a Ursa with them. Most members of the tribe can be seen riding into battle on top of their Ursa. Strength is necessarily what is valued in this tribe, its the ability to take a few hits and keep on going. The Dark Fury Tribe The dark fury tribe call the great expanse of darkness underneath the ground of Terrarium of Obscurum, home. Here they try to tame the darkness inside them and work on reclaiming their lost kingdoms. They try their best to revere all three gods by relearning the old ways and teaching them as much as they can to the other tribes. This tribe walks a very fine line to being worshipers of Daur but does all it can to avoid such a thing. Their style of combat to harness the dark powers of their tainted blood to tap into weird magic doesn't do much in convincing people that they don't side with Daur. Gods, Gold, and Clan Nomads who take up the adventuring life might be motivated by a desire for treasure—for its own sake, for a specific purpose, or even out of an altruistic desire to help others. Other nomads are driven by the command or inspiration of a deity, a direct calling or simply a desire to bring glory to one of the nomadic gods. Clan and ancestry are also important motivators. A nomad might seek to restore a clan’s lost honor, avenge an ancient wrong the clan suffered, or earn a new place within the clan after having been exiled. Or a nomad might search for the axe wielded by a mighty ancestor, lost on the field of battle centuries ago.